1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head, provided with a head face for cooperation with an information carrier, the magnetic head comprising a magnetic yoke having a first and a second flux conductor and a magneto-resistance element which is remote from the head face and extends in a direction at least substantially perpendicular to the head face, which magneto-resistance element is closer to the head face via a first edge portion than via a second edge portion and the first flux conductor extending from the head face to at least approximately the first edge portion and the second flux conductor extending from the head face to at least the second edge portion and which magnetic head comprises a third flux conductor extending from the head face, a transducing gap and an inductive element being provided between this third flux conductor and the magnetic yoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin-film magnetic head of the type referred to above is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application 62-145527. Therein the transducing gap is located between the second and third flux conductor and the third flux conductor extends from the head face to beyond the magneto-resistance element. This known magnetic head consists of two parts, namely a read part having a magneto-resistance element and a write part having a write winding. Between the magneto-resistance elements and the write winding there is only one flux conductor which belongs to the magnetic circuit of both parts in order to keep the distance between the two transducing gap small and to provide a simple structure of the magnetic head.
The difficult parts of this prior art magnetic head is its manufacture. For the manufacture it is an advantage to deposit each part on a flat substrate. Namely, problems relating to an inconsistent layer thickness, whereby the layer can even be interrupted by large irregularities, occur in the deposition of a layer on an uneven substrate. In the prior art magnetic head a flat substrate for the deposition of the read part on the write part is achieved by accommodating in the write part the write winding in a recess provided on the third flux conductor. As a result thereof, the second flux conductor can be deposited on a flat substrate and the read part on the flat second flux conductor. This method deviates from the customary method of producing a write part. It is normal practice to deposit the write winding on a flux conductor and to deposit a further flux conductor thereacross, as is described in, for example, the Netherlands Patent Application 8901373. Depositing the write winding in a recess on a flux conductor requires more manufacturing steps, thereby complicating production and making it more expensive. Furthermore a disadvantage of the known magnetic head is that both parts influence each other magnetically, because the flux conductor overlap substantially completely. During writing magnetic leakage or stray flux can flow to the flux conductor of the read part via the magneto-resistance element. The premagnetisation of the magneto-resistance element may be influenced thereby so that the action of the element may get beyond the linear range.